1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus with a simplified manufacturing process and which reduces color shift caused by a viewing angle and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as next generation display devices, because the weight and thickness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus can be reduced and the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times.